


Priorities

by Pols



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pols/pseuds/Pols
Summary: To save the rogue Avengers, Tony has to betray his principles and use something out of his past and nightmares.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, no beta, please enjoy!

Tony really doesn't want to have to use it. He still can feel the utter fear and panic when it was done to him. But just like always, Tony has to choose between the lesser of two evils.

Will he fight fair, risking his frie... teammates to get injured or killed? 

(Tony is pulling his punches, but Ross will have no qualms in eliminating what he deems are threats.)

Or will he use his last resort. It may seem like betrayal but at least no one would get hurt. In the end it doesn't matter if TeamCap will loath him. They already don't trust him and like this he will at least still manage to contain the situation if he is the one to bring them in. If he is the one who will present their case to the committee. Even he will have to betray his own moral code.

'Boss, Romanoff just tasered T'Challa to let Rogers and Barnes go. They're in the Quinjet hanger.'

It was just a matter of time. 'Shit. Activate Plan O. Authorization Code Oscar Bravo India Zero Eight. Use the speakers closest to them. Activate counter speakers all around and for the containment team, excluding Romanoff. '

'Yes Boss. Activating Plan O. Counter speakers initiated. Sonic taser speakers initiated. Starting short term paralysis.'

The effect is immediate. Everyone of Rogers' team plus Romanoff freeze and drop like puppets whose strings had been cut. Wilson was still in the air when the he was paralyzed, but Tony flew to him and caught him before he neared the ground. 

'Friday, everything within the set parameters?', asked Tony while lowering Wilson to the ground.

'Yes, Boss. Barnes, Rogers, Wilson, Barton, the Giant, Romanoff, and Maximoff are all paralyzed. No serious injuries can be detected. Sonic taser earpieces for the enhanced are on their way – ETA one minute and 12 seconds. Authorities are also on their way – ETA four minutes. The counter earpieces all worked and the containment team is without grave injury.'

'Good. Everyone, meet in the hanger. Vision, bring Maximoff. Rhodes, bring Barton. Spiderling, bring the large/tiny guy and I will bring Wilson.' commanded Tony. 

\------

Inside the hanger, Tony was already putting on the sonic taser earpieces on Rogers, when Peter turned up as the last of the team with a paralyzed Lang on his shoulder. 

'Everyone here? Good. So. Years ago I invented a sonic taser. A device that emits a frequency which temporarily paralyzes everyone that hears it. The earpieces I gave you are acting as comms and counter emitters. This allows you to still walk while they can't move. So don't remove them till I give you an okay. Normally, the paralysis works for 15 minutes. This gives us enough time to restrain Barton, Wilson and the suit guy. For Rogers, Barnes, and Maximoff I've got earpieces that keeps them paralyzed as I don't know how long it would work as they are enhanced. Rhodes, you will cuff the normalos, I put one the ear pieces for Barnes, and Vision for Maximoff.

Everyone was cuffed or kept paralyzed when the German police arrived. Ross with them.

'Good work on capturing them, Stark. But the airport is a mess. That will be expensive.' For Tony, as always. 'We will take it from here.'

'I appreciate that, but I would rather some of us come along. We don't know the exact efficiency of the paralyzer, so I would like to secure the transport.' And keep a eye on everything. Tony doesn't want his ex teammates to get unfair treatment. Or let a fake psychiatrist get to Barnes. Again. Maybe he still can spin the deal he offered Roger before this shit show started to be still on the table. Though he would have to add Barton and Lang into it. 

It's gonna be a long day.

\-----

Everyone of the opposing team was put into safe cells. All cells were soundproof, rendering escapes impossible, as the sonic taser can be used in each of them. 

'So let me get this straight.' Tony tells Steve after the super soldier told his motivations of this clusterfuck. 'Instead of coming to me, to the rest of the team, about the apparent threat of deep frozen Siberian super soldiers you went and got a retired Barton, who finally spend some time with his family, some new unknown guy and Wanda, who was in a precarious situation herself in terms of her visa and all the killed people in Nigeria to come with you to fight Zemo. To top it all off, you take your brainwashed buddy, who apparently was triggered into a mindless killing machine no 24h earlier, to fight the same guy who had done the triggering. You did all this thinking this would be a good idea? The best solution for this situation?'

'Bucky wasn't responsible for being triggered' Steve counters.

'Probably. But I wasn't taking about Barnes' actions. I'm talking about yours. But this can wait. You will now read the Accords and the deal I made for you and if you're smart, you will sign it. The deal is not as good as the own before, but it is as much as I could do after the whole debacle at the airport. The accords aren't perfect yet, but we will have the power to talk about amends to make them better. I will show both of them to the rest of your team. You all will have a few days to work through it. If there are questions, you can get help. You will stay in the holding cells till you either sign or your case come before the court. You would have to defend yourself in accounts of manslaughter, multiple cases of assault, multi-million dollar property damage, grave endangering of public safety and then some. You decide. I will let you to it.'

With this parting words Tony goes through the door, leaving an ashen faced Steve gaping in his cell, to speak to Rogers' other teammates.

**Author's Note:**

> I've read so many CACW fics, but not in one used Tony the sonic taser. So I thought that I would write it myself.  
> Please kudo and comment if you liked it.


End file.
